The present invention relates to garment accessories and, more particularly, an apparatus providing discrete clothing management for a user with balance deficits, lacking full hip/bending motion or the like.
Some individuals have balance deficits, hip precautions, lack full hip/bending motion or the like, forcing them to maintain a 90 degree or less bend at their hip joints at all times, or otherwise limit their bending motion. For such individuals, pulling up their lower garments, even from a seated position, can be impossible without assistance.
Besides getting the help of another individual, current apparatuses that address these limitations are hand-held or otherwise must be carried separately. Being hand-held, such apparatuses have the following disadvantages: cumbersome, making it more difficult to balance (for people already having a balance deficit); second, can be dropped, which would frustrate their very purpose of avoiding bending over unnecessarily; and third, are indiscreet, garnering usually unwanted attention or pity.
As can be seen, there is a need for a hands-free apparatus that is discretely worn about the waist so as to facilitate the clothing management of a user with balance deficits, lacking full hip/bending motion or the like.